Log Horizon: Tales of The Yellow Flash
by Vardsuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, who were known as "The Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja" by other players in Elder Tales, are trapped in this game after installing the newest expansion pack of Elder Tales, The Novasphere Pioneers. What will he do after knowing that his favorite game Elder Tales is not a game anymore?
1. Prologue

**Hello friends! This is my third fanfic. A cross-over of Naruto and Log Horizon. Well, I made this fanfic because I have no idea how to continue the other two stories. But don't worry! I will continue the Naruto x Azumanga Daioh fanfic, and maybe the Naruto x Love Plus fanfic too. Anyway, this is just the prologue. The real story begins in chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Log Horizon. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Hey" : Normal talk

"Hey" : Though

**Hey : Name of place**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Naotsugu, Chief Nyanta, do you remember that boy?"

There were 4 person sitting in front of a fireplace. This group of people is a guild that known as Log Horizon.

A man who looked like a scholarly man with glasses was asking his two friends, a tall man who had a boyish grin in his adult face, and a cat that standing like a human.

"What is it, Shiroe-cchi?" The cat-person man or the were-cat, Nyanta, asked Shiroe, the man who wears glasses.

"Remember who?" The tall man, Naotsugu, asked too.

"That boy." Shiroe answered. "The boy who challenged all of us when we still in the Debauchery Tea Party."

"Oh…. That brat!" Naotsugu said with smiling. "He's always challenging us even though he's losing all times."

"My lord, my lord." A short girl with long black hair in a ponytail asked Shiroe. "Who is this "boy", my lord?"

"It's an old story, Akatsuki-san." Shiroe said. "Two years ago, when elder tales was still a game, there was a boy that challenged and declared a rivalry on Debauchery Tea Party."

"A rivalry?" Akatsuki amazed. "There was a boy declared a rivalry on the legendary party? What a brave boy."

"He was either brave or dumb." Naotsugu said. "He's an assassin like you, shrimp."

"Don't call me shrimp, Baka-sugu!"

Shiroe checked his friend list "I don't have his name on my friend list."

"What did we called him?" Naotsugu tried to remember. "Uh…. Ah, I remember! It's "The Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja" isn't it?"

"The number one…." Akatsuki remembered something. "I think I know him."

Shiroe surprised. "You know him, Akatsuki-san?"

"Yes my lord, he's pretty famous because of his dumbness." Akatsuki said emotionlessly, making Shiroe and Naotsugu sweatdropped.

"Yeah but it was two years ago." Naotsugu said. "Who knows what he's doing in two years, maybe he quit Elder Tales."

"You're not knowing this because you didn't play Elder Tales in two years, Naotsugu-cchi." Nyanta said. "He is really strong now, sometimes i met him when elder tales still a game."

"EEEHHH….. REALLYYY !?" Naotsugu surprised.

"I don't know this either, Chief Nyanta." Shiroe and Akatsuki looks surprised too.

"Hahaha, I'm telling you the truth." Nyanta said with smiling. "He even got a new nickname."

Shiroe get up from his seat and walked to the window, and then gazed the night sky. "I wonder if that boy was trapped in this world too."

"I wonder too." Nyanta said with holding his chin.

"What does he called now, Chief Nyanta?" Naotsugu asked Nyanta.

"The Yellow Flash." Nyanta then joining Shiroe, gazed the night sky too. "The Yellow Flash, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**And There we go! Thanks for reading it. I'm sorry if there are any errors or misspelling because English is not my native language. And please give a review(s) or a critic(s) so I can be a better writer.**

**Thanks again for the reading!**


	2. The Catastrophe

**Hello friends! Sorry for the delay in updating this fanfic. It is because some time ago I was very busy going through a variety of activities related to my studies. But finally I managed to finish it! Thanks to the reviewers, you advice is very useful in completing this second chapter. And, for my other fanfic, I promise I will do it! But not now, because I still want to focus on this fanfic first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Log Horizon. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Hey" : Normal talk

"_Hey_" : Though

**Hey : Name of place**** / Stats**

* * *

"Huh ... where am I?"

A boy woke up on top of a building that seems to have not maintained. The boy has a yellow spiky hair, blue iris like a sapphire, and has a birthmark that shaped like three lines on each of his cheek.

The boy then looked around. There are a lot of unkempt buildings that sometimes there is a tree sticking out of it. Then he looked down and he saw a damaged asphalt road and mostly covered by moss. After that he saw a very tall old tree in the middle of the city. Unknown to him, this scene is familiar to him.

He then saw the clothes he wore. He was wearing black clothing, a gray flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals, and a bag on his back-waist. Also, there is a short blade mounted on his back just over the right shoulder by a metal holster. In addition, he was also wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"Don't tell me that here ..."

Suddenly he heard the sound of screaming.

"What's happening?"

"I-I'm...strange, what's this?!"

"S-Someone get out here! Hey, game master! Are you listening?!"

"Akiba? Ridiculous! Have I gone nuts?! Someone, someone, answer me!"

Everyone was dressed as a citizen of a Middle-Ages fantasy world, wearing full-length clothing or even armor. They were panic and screaming. Their sounds like slaughtered animals.

"_Apparently it is true._" thought the boy. "_I am now inside the Elder Tales._"

Elder Tales, a long running Massive Multiplayer Game, which have a 20-year history and was very famous not only in Japan, but also in the world. There were over 100,000 players in Japan alone.

But that was when Elder Tales still a game.

"_How could something like this happen?_"

The boy shook his head and thought back.

He was playing Elder Tales.

He remembered that today there is a latest expansion for Elder Tales, the Novasphere Pioneer. He then remembered that he was facing his desk at home and enjoying his ramen and the games displayed on his LCD monitor.

But that's all he remembers.

"Hmm... so I'm trapped in a game huh…"

Thinking about it makes the boy suddenly became excited.

"Trapped in a game! Just like a storyline of an anime! My dream became a main character in the anime comes true!"

He was very happy, he was so happy that he even dancing and jumping around, ignoring other players below that looked at him with pity.

"Poor thing, he must have been very depressed…" Said one of the player, or Adventurer in the world of Elder Tales.

"Yahooo... it been a long time that I wanted to say this! It's Adventure ... GAH!"

Actually he wanted to say "It's Adventure Time!", but his leg tripped over a stone ruins.

As if that it's not enough shame that he got, the boy then rolled and then fell from the building.

"AAAAAAKKHHH...! I'LL DIE...! I'm going to die at the beginning of my adventure story!"

The boy could only wait for his death by closing his eyes and pray.

Suddenly... THUMP!

The face of the boy is on the hard asphalt.

The adventurers and NPCs who were around were surprised to hear a loud noise.

"Hey, are you okay? I know that you are confused and depressed, but still..." Said one of the Adventurer.

These people are misunderstood.

The boy then opened his eyes.

"Ouch ... hey I'm not dead ! ... huh? "

Suddenly in front of his eyes, a menu displayed.

"Hey ... it's my status!"

The status screen displayed the bio of the boy.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Race****: ****Human**

**Assassin / Lv. 90**

Right at the corner of the status screen, Naruto saw a Log Out button.

" _... A log out button! Maybe i can..._"

Naruto then tried to press the button, but nothing happened.

"_Hahaha... of course i can't..._"

Naruto then remembered a story about a man trapped in a MMORPG and can not get out unless he had to finish the game. Death in the game is the same to death in the real world.

Naruto shuddered considering he nearly died earlier.

"_But my body is not feeling that much hurt even though I fell from a tall building. Why?_ "

Naruto then remembered when Elder Tales was still a game. At that time he was running a quests in a dungeon. His avatar then fell from a high enough level up to the bottom of the dungeon, but his life or his Hit-Point only slightly reduced.

"_Maybe because this is the body of Lv. 90 Adventurer. _" Thought Naruto.

Naruto then stood up. After apologizing and explaining to them, he then took a walk around the city of Akiba.

Akiba city is the largest city in the Japanese server. Akiba city itself is situated on the islands of Yamato, whose shape is based on the real Japan. This is because the world in Elder Tales takes the form based on the real world.

He looked around and seen a lot of adventurers are angry, confused, and scared. They were vent their anger at the NPCs, as well as other Adventurers. There are often a quarrel occurs between the Adventurers.

Naruto who saw them also feel sad. He wanted them to be able to enjoy the Elder Tales just like him. But their resentment and fear are understandable, and Naruto understand it.

Unconsciously he finally reached the gate of Akiba. Areas outside the Akiba city is a very dense forest which is a nest of monsters. Once out of the city of Akiba, the Adventurer is no longer protected and can be attacked by monsters.

Monster in the forest area around the city of Akiba actually do not have a high enough level, and is a favorite hunting spot for beginners. But it was at the time when Elder Tales is still a game. Because Elder Tales now has become their reality, then the battle that the Adventurer will face also become real. The Adventurer with no fighting experience in the real world do not want to take the risk.

Diverting his sad feelings before, Naruto then clenched his fist and raised it into the air.

"Real adventure, here I come!"

Naruto stepped out of the gates of Akiba city. But after walking a few steps, fear struck him. This is because he does not have the ability or knowledge to survive in the wild. In addition, he also never studied martial arts, and just learn ninjutsu technique from manga.

While his skill and experience in playing Elder Tales very adequate, it can not be denied that in the Elder Tales that has become the reality, Adventurer also need to have real skill that they can use in the real world.

Sweat then poured on the Naruto's head.

"Hahaha ... looks like I'm not ready for this, I will be back next time,"

Naruto then turned around to go back to Akiba. But just as he started to walk, there was a scream from the woods.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP US!"

Naruto who heard the screaming without hesitation ran toward the screams sound source. He ran without a doubt leaving all his fears at Akiba city's gate.

Naruto then jumped onto a tree branch, then jump to the other branch, jump and hang from the other branches, and so on. And then he reached the source of the cries.

He then stopped and looked at the circumstances from a branch of a tree that is not too high.

Naruto saw an old man who was holding his hand that badly injured, and a girl who was holding the old man in tears. Moreover There is a carriage that burned. They are attacked by the Goblins.

Goblin is a type of demihuman that is infamous, it is short, skinny, ugly, and twisted. Height is about 150cm, one of the evil forces in the northeast Yamato archipelago.

"5 Goblins..! But why are they here? "Naruto said confused.

The girl who cried then saw Naruto.

"Mr. Adventurer, please save us!" said the girl.

Naruto nodded. Then he pull up his short blade or tanto from the metal holster on his back, and pointed it at the goblins.

"Don't Worry ! I'll save You !"

Naruto then jumped and sped toward the herd of goblin. Then he cut one of the goblins into half. The other Goblins are shocked.

The goblin's fresh blood attached on Naruto's tanto.

"One down." Naruto said.

The goblins which just realized that one of his friends has been split into two become angry. They were shouting in a language that is not clear, and immediately together hurtling toward Naruto.

Sweat poured on Naruto's forehead. He never thought that he could do it. His heart pounding and his adrenaline peaked. He had never felt this before.

In this situation, he smiled and said only one word.

"COME...!"

* * *

**And… To be continued! Yeah.. I made his clothes based on ANBU's uniform. And for the scarf…. Is a gift from someone that special to Naruto! Who is it? Hmm... I can't tell you yet. Thanks for reading it. I'm sorry if there are any errors or misspelling because English is not my native language. And please give a review(s) or a critic(s) so I can be a better writer.**

**Thanks again for the reading!**

* * *

**Notes: Naruto's stats and equipments**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Race: Human**

**Job: Assassin**

**Level: 90**

* * *

**Equipment: **

**Flying Thunder God's Tanto:**

**A phantasmal short blade made from a pure white iron that mixed with Maximum Quality Toad Oil. He got it from "Find the Frog Sage" raid. Raises users speed for each successful hits by 30% on battle.**

**Flying Thunder God's Kunai:**

**A phantasmal kunai made from a pure black iron that mixed with Maximum Quality Toad Oil. He got it from "Find the Frog Sage" raid. Raises users speed for each successful hits by 10% on battle. Will not run out when used. The kunai will return to the user's inventory after being thrown, either hit or miss.**

**Assasination Squad's Special Uniform:**

**A super production-class item that based on one of popular ninja manga in Japan. Raises magic defense by 20%**

**Red Scarf:**

**A gift from someone special to Naruto. Raises magic defense by 5%.**


	3. Reunion

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for the late update again. I don't have much time because there are tons of college duty that i must do. So here is the latest chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Log Horizon. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Hey" : Normal talk

"_Hey_" : Thought

**Hey : Name of place**** / Stats**

* * *

"Pant... pant..."

Naruto is sweating, he looked to the goblin that he killed before, that goblin which sliced to half suddenly burst into bubbles, coins, and some items.

"KHAAAHH! KHIIIIAGGHHH!"

The 4 goblins remaining looked to Naruto with anger.

"_There's 4 goblin remaining! I can beat them all! C'mon Naruto yo can do it, believe it!"_

Naruto was still calming himself when suddenly a goblin charge into him

"KHAAAAAA!"

"Oh, Crap!"

Naruto barely evaded the goblin's attack just to receive another attack from other goblin.

"KRRRAAA!"

"Ughh..!" Naruto blocked the goblin attack with his blade, and then he saw an opening on the goblin.

"Take this!" Naruto kicked the goblin right in the guts.

"GRAHHH...!" The goblin fly few meters backwards.

Naruto carefully jump backward. Naruto then surprised when he looks to the goblin's HP

"_Hmm..? It's HP reduced quite a lot even though i just simply kicked it"_

Naruto then smiling, he gained a huge face resembles a fox when he's grinning.

"ALL RIGHT THEN! Although i didn't have much experience in combat, but i'm sure i can beat you all!", He said with confidents while pointing his finger to the goblins. The goblins seems uninterested.

Naruto then running towards the goblins, he was going to attack one of them when suddenly..

"Noisy as always."

A shadow then jumps to one of the goblins. The goblin still unnoticed when suddenly it head fly to the air, cut by the shadow. It head and body then burst into bubbles and coins.

Naruto surprised when he saw the shadow much clearer. It was a boy who seems is same age as Naruto, but more taller. He has onyx-black eyes and hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back. He is wearing a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt that have a zipper in the front. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow.

"You..!" Naruto cannot finish his words.

The shadow (or person) then looked to Naruto.

"So you get trapped in this game too, Usuratonkachi." He said with no expression in his face.

Naruto, boiled with anger, grows a thick mark in his head.

"SASUKE!" Naruto said with anger.

Sasuke, Job: Samurai, he was partied with Naruto several years ago when they were still new in 'Elder Tales' game. A rival and a best friend. But because of some circumstances, the party were disbanded and they gone in their separate ways. (About the reason why the party is disbanded i'll tell you on other chapter.)

"You Bastard! What are you doing!" Naruto pointed his finger to Sasuke angrily.

"What am i doing? Saving your weak ass, scaredy cat." Sasuke said.

This make Naruto even angrier.

Naruto then shouting and ranting to Sasuke,making the old man and the girl that he supposed to help sweat dropped.

"Come here so i can beat you!"

The girl then interrupted Naruto's grumbling.

"I'm sorry Mr. Adventurer, but the goblins are already running away." She said with sweat-drop while pointing the two remained goblins that already run far.

Naruto who shocked to seeing the goblins running, grews a bigger thick mark in his head who which boiling red with anger.

"Look what you've done!" Naruto said to sasuke while pointing his finger to the running goblins. "Now i can't show my "cool pose" when i beat them down!"

"That is your own fault." Sasuke said calmly. "Besides, are you stupid or what? Did you forget that your speed was increased after a succesful hit with that blade of yours?"

"Of course i...", Naruto then stopped. He then scratch his head sheepishly.

"... I'm sorry i did forget, hehe."

This make Sasuke sweat-dropped. "You sure an idiot." He said.

But suddenly, "ARGHH!" the old man groaning in pain and then fainted. His wound in his hand are growing larger. The girl grab the old man's body. "Father! FATHER!" she said while crying.

Naruto then rushed to the oldman.

"Hey old man! Are you okay!? Hey Sasuke, help me bring them to the city!"

Sasuke the looked to the people of the land with an uninterested look. He then turned his back to them and walking away from the site.

Naruto who shocked with Sasuke's act shout angrily to him, "Hey, what are you doing! Help me bring this people to Akiba!"

Sasuke turning his head to Naruto. "No." He said. "That's your problem to begin with, i'm leaving."

Sasuke then walks to the wood.

"Hey! HEY! SASUKE!"

Sasuke already gone.

"Damn that bastard! I make sure i'll beat him someday!" Naruto grumbled.

"Mr. Adventurer, please help us.." Said the girl while crying.

"Don't worry! I'll help you guys no matter what!" Naruto said, trying to calm. But inside his mind, he's not calm at all.

"_But how i help them? If i carry the old man then i can't protect the girl. There are many monsters in this forest. Plus, i don't know that if the goblins will come back or not."_

Naruto was lost in his thought when suddenly they heard a voice.

"SCREEEEEEEEE!"

There is a big figure in the sky.

"Is that... a Griffin?" Naruto looked in disbelief.

Griffin is a flying creature that living in the mountains. It have a body of a lion and a head and wings of an eagle.

"But why there is a Griffin here" Naruto confused "Griffin is a party rank monster isn't it?"

"Don't worry." Suddenly he heard a voice. "That Griffin is mine."

There is a figure that came out from the forest. Is a girl that had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a red kimono with white sakura patterns and a black hakama with embroidered flowers. She also wore a pair of sandals and there is a katana that attached in his back, tied with a rope.

"Is that..." Naruto seems to know this girl.

"it has been a long time,'The Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja'", The girl greet Naruto.

Naruto's face got brighter. He know who she is. She was one of the members of a party that always he respected and he considered as a rival. The 'Debauchery Tea Party'

"RIN-SENPAI! Long time no see!" Naruto said while waved happily to the girl.

"You're as cheerful as ever, Naruto-kun" Rin's smiling seeing Naruto's cheerful act.

* * *

**And... TO BE CONTINUED! I'm sorry for the short and rushed story. It is because i'm lack of ideas and interest now. But don't worry, i will continue this story. Maybe next week, or next month, or the month after next month, maybe... i don't know (hehehe). But i'll make sure that i will continue this story.**

**In this story Sasuke is a rival to Naruto, just like in the original story. But they are still friends, even though Sasuke always pissed Naruto off. They were partied when they were still a newbie in 'Elder Tales'. But the party were disbanded because of some circumstances. The reason why the party is disbanded are going to be told in other story, so please be patient ok?**

**And about Rin, i make her one of the member of 'Debauchery Tea Party'. Surprised? Hehehe. In this story Rin is one year older than Naruto (Naruto is 15th in this story). Naruto called her senpai because he respect her and because she has more experience in 'Elder Tales'. (Naruto called all member of 'Debauchery Tea Party' with senpai).**

**(For Sasuke's and Rin's stats and equipment, i'll add them on the next chapter.)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any errors or misspelling because English is not my native language. And please give a review(s) or a critic(s) so I can be a better writer.**

**Thanks again for reading it!**


End file.
